DE 101 08 633 A1 describes an X-ray system for recording X-ray data-sets of patients. Among other things, mobile arc-shaped X-ray devices are used for medical and/or surgical interventions on a patient, by which parts of the patient's body can be recorded by X-ray imagery. This recording can yield three-dimensional X-ray images which are displayed on a monitor.
DE 101 11 798 A1 discloses a C-arm-shaped X-ray device, which includes a mobile cart on wheels. A lifting device with a column is disposed inside a housing of the C-arm X-ray device. A fastening part is arranged on the column, which in turn includes a bearing part to support a carrying device designed like a C-arm. The C-arm includes an X-ray radiation source and an X-ray image amplifier, which are arranged opposite each other on the C-arm such that a central beam originating in the X-ray radiation source impinges on the detector area of the X-ray image amplifier almost in the center. The C-arm is supported on the frame to be movable along its perimeter, i.e. rotationally, allowing both the X-ray radiation source as well as the X-ray image amplifier to perform a common orbital motion, in which the X-ray radiation source and the X-ray image amplifier remain unchanged with regards to their relative distance and their relative orientation.
The object of the invention is to provide an X-ray arrangement that can be used in a flexible fashion, particularly having an expanded range of operation.